


Car Balloon Mode

by EndangeredMind



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: KITT can't resist the urge to test a new mode out.
Kudos: 2





	Car Balloon Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



KITT sighed as he sat in the testing warehouse. He had just been fitted with a new mode, known as Car Balloon Mode, or CBM for short. When activated, it would make KITT swell up and unable to drive anywhere. However, the only downside is that it would take several hours for him to deflate. KITT thanked the technician who had installed it, and he watched as said technician waddled away with a smile on his face. However, KITT hadn’t been told what the new mode did, but he didn’t want to try it out until it was absolutely necessary.

That resolve lasted all of ten seconds before KITT decided to activate it, wanting to see what it actually did. Besides, he had to make sure it worked, otherwise it would be pointless having it installed if it was just for show. He activated it and laughed to himself a she could hear his internals gear up. However, this laughter soon stopped when KITT felt his frame creak and groan loudly, as if it was trying to tell him that maybe this was a bad idea and he shouldn’t’ve done it. There was no way KITT could back out now.

His interior was the first thing to show results, as the seats slowly began to puff up. The headliner creaked and groaned as it filled up with air and began to sag downwards. The dashboard quickly followed the rest of the interior, bulging outwards as the air began to fill it up as well. KITT groaned in disgust, feeling rather put off that his interior was starting to fill up with air. He groaned and shuddered, feeling his floor start to swell up as well. He rocked from side to side, trying to ease this new and rather strange feeling.

The exterior of the black Trans Am was the next thing to show results, as the doors began to bloat outwards, making the door handles appear smaller and smaller, until finally, they were so small that they were nothing more than thin slits. His tyres also began to swell up. It seemed that this new mode had been designed to ensure that every part of him ballooned up when it was activated. The rest of his frame began to round out to match his bulging doors and his swollen interior. His tyres continued to swell up, groaning loudly in protest.

KITT had gone from being disgusted by his rapidly swelling frame, to rather intrigued about the whole process. The once sleek Knight Industries car had now become a massive fat parody of itself. His small bumpers were starting to swell out, matching the rest of him as they continued to groan and swell up in protest. He began to pulse as he continued to bloat outwards, groaning and shuddering a bit as the strange sensations continued all throughout his frame. He shuddered as his roof bulged upwards a bit as the air continued circulating around his already blimped up frame.

KITT’s interior was now inflated to maximum capacity as the massively fat seats were being smothered by the swollen headliner, which was sagging down and groaning in protest. The dashboard was also squishing the bloated seats as it sagged downwards onto the cushions and pushed into the seats, causing them to tremble and bounce as they were being smothered from all sides. The pedals had sunk into the bloated floor, with the only evidence that they had been there being three thin black slits in the massively swollen material. KITT sighed, now loving the feeling of his interior being smooshed.  
His large frame rocked and bounced on his massively inflated tyres. It didn’t long for the black Trans Am to realise that this was the car balloon mode. He had only one goal now, and that was to see how big he could get thanks to this new feature that had recently been installed on him. He was nervous, but very excited. He rocked a bit as his bumpers grew a bit more, letting out a loud groan in protest. It seemed that they were at their limits, much like the rest of his swollen frame, but he didn’t care.

KITT groaned loudly as he felt one massive burst of air filling him up. It seemed that there were still a few kinks to iron out with this feature, and it was something he could make a note of when any of the technicians came in, if there were any still around, that is. He felt himself bounce up a little bit, with his aft blimping outwards, making the Trans Am very aft heavy, causing the car to tilt backwards as the rear suspension was heavily compressed. The large black car groaned, feeling rather excited for what was to come.

A final air bubble came from the bottom of the Trans Am, making the vehicle’s underside bulge outwards. The inflating underside caused the fat car to be pushed off the ground and float in the air like a large black and grey metal balloon, whilst the massive fat tyres simply hung there like large black pancakes. KITT was very pleased with himself as the function began to power down, leaving him there floating in the warehouse. It didn’t bother him, but he made sure to log any notes that he had taken so he could inform the staff about them.

KITT was enjoying his new massive car body. He loved how fat and jiggly he had become, and he couldn’t wait to show Michael when they were out stopping criminals! All he had to worry about was not suffocating him with the massive interior, but that wouldn’t be an issue if he got out first. The large Trans Am snickered, before its tank rumbled. It seemed that there was a bit too much air, and with a loud brassy fart, KITT released a cloud of exhaust, deflating slightly. Well, at least he knew how to speed up the deflating process.


End file.
